Rose Blush
by RoxRox
Summary: He had his ways, but she didn't mind, so long as he let her swoon over him. Axel/Namine, oneshot. The fluff will shoot your eye out.


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, as much as we all want it, belongs to Square-Enix.

* * *

She twirled the object around, oddly fascinated by the simplicity of it. The petite girl lay on her bed, on her stomach to be precise, one hand supporting her head, the other occupied with holding the luscious green stem of the absolutely beautifully red flower, whose scent smelled not like it's ancestors, but an odd cinnamon smell wafted from the center of the plant, along with the minor original smell it was supposed to have.  
Her crystal blue eyes were loosely focused upon the crimson petals, her thoughts wandering in a similar direction, not exactly aiming at a certain point, but vagualy moving in the point's area. She bit her pink lip softly, scrutinizing her thin eyebrows while the shade of her cerulean eyes almost literally went darker in concentration. There was one question in her mind, the point where her thoughts were staggering towards to, much like the point on the flower she was now staring at, having decided this must be the source of the unnatural scent.  
_Why?_  
She continued twirling the flower between her slim fingers, following it's graceful movements. One of the petals loosened, falling feebly onto the white sheet of her mattress. She looked at it, a frowning pout forming on her face, thinking hardly. She absentmindedly picked the crimson petal up and held it in front of her, then sniffed it.  
Doubtlessly, the original fragrance of the petal must have been cinnamon. As if the flower had been created from the essence alone.  
All of the flower reminded her of him. The fiery red top, and the deep green stem, even the luring scent. And the thorns. The dangerous, treachery thorns, that yet still had such elegance to them for one to still be fascinated by them after getting hurt.

_A hint, a smirk, maybe even a smile, she could not decipher, but his thin lips curled upwards amused, eyebrows set low and his emerald green eyes blinking at her full of sweetness she could not acknowledge, along with his long eyelashes framing those luscious orbs perfectly.  
Was it something she said? Possibly. She was clumsy with words.  
She looked back at him sheepishly, not quite believing that _she _would ever cause such a beautiful chain of reaction to him.  
"Always so fascinating, Namine. Interesting." his smooth voice purred towards her, dazzling her indecisively, yet she found a somewhat negativity out of the compliment, which she immediately questioned.  
"I'm interesting to you?" she made sure to sound hurt, practically slapping the message right across his godlike face. She nearly moaned pleasurably at her latest thought.  
The red haired man's smirk grew even wider, his iridescent green orbs flashing at her in an enchanted way, sparkling at her so absolutely cutely pout.  
"Well, not like that, anyway. Interesting, in a good way."  
She thought for a fraction of a moment, looking sideways and biting her lower lip.  
"In an admiring way?"  
The green flashed alert and cautious for less than a second, before the orbs settled with their old warm suggestive fashion that made her stomach flutter and chest pound. His smirk remained, and he said nothing, resulting in her to stare at him while trying to figure out what the other thought. Without much luck, of course. She was interrupted in her brooding as his angel voice whispered to her ear again.  
"You're so very observant." She smiled weakly, still half lost in her own thoughts to fully administer he was right beside her, their cheeks were touching, his smooth pale skin softly rubbing against hers.  
"An artist needs to observe thoroughly to realistically view the world as a picture." she replied softly, trying to look down but only meeting a handsome chest, following downwards until she felt a hot blush starting to creep onto her cheeks. He had meanwhile pulled back from the small embrace, shading her with his tall statue. She suddenly felt very frail and weak without his warm breath near her, his hot skin prickling hers, his cinnamon scent filling her sensitive nose. He gave her another smirk, confidence in his blazing emerald orbs. He leaned forward so quickly she barely saw; in fact __she thought of it as an illusion, a trick of her mind when she felt hot lips press soft, but urgently, _needing_, against her forehead, she felt him exhale against her light blond hair, the cinnamon once again pleasuring her nose as it floated down, drowning her in a cloud of the other's irresistible essence.  
"Big words for a small girl." he grinned against her head, once again dazzling the girl with his warm presence. The blush on her cheeks became stronger, darker, and she closed her eyes warily to enjoy the moment, yet only a fraction of a second after she did, his heat vanished from her, and she staggered forwards, blindly searching for it again. She opened her eyes only to meet his chest again, so she trailed upwards, seeing his emerald eyes and wondering what he was thinking. He seemed different, changed even as she first looked up to him, then his eyes filled with warmth again as he noticed her staring. His upturned lips removed any and all doubts from her, and she smiled back graciously. Their moment was interrupted as he turned his head sideways, making her pout at him in reflex.  
His smile was gone again, and he looked sad, but her stomach fluttered nonetheless as he once again came close to her face, his emeralds only inches away from hers, gazing at her with their full intensity, practically glowing, sending darker blushes up her cheeks to join the first ones, and pleasurable shivers down her spine. She was silently squirming at him, and she knew he knew, because he looked at her with that amused glint in his eyes he gets whenever she was close to the point when she just wanted to jump him right then and there and loose her hands in the mane of fiery spikes, to press them together as if they were one being, not two.  
He continued to simply look at her like that, dazzling, tempting her like mad, and even frustrating her that he wouldn't close the gap she's too shy to lean into. He was so close she could count his long lashes framing his lustrous green orbs, and every time he lowered them to blink she could feel a small wave of air, accompanied by his so seductive fragrance, of which she inhaled as much as she could. She felt him coming closer, teasingly slow, their noses were touching. Finally, she would steal a kiss off his thin lips, taste the scent and essence she had been wanting for much too long now....  
But he never came. She never felt is lips on hers, softly rubbing against them, gentle not to break her frail figure he would wrap around her, filling her with endless joy and pleasure. But it never happened.  
The touch faded abruptly, and so was the heat that radiated off the red head. His scent lingered, a fresh dose of cinnamon still in the air, but it soon evaporated. The petite blond was still like a statue, eyes closed, still waiting. Her breathing started to become uneven, she heard her pulse race through her like mad, heatwaves from the previous companion were still fluttering through her, but the rush was rapidly fading, replaced by a cold twinge in her stomach, and a stinging in her chest. It became so unbearable, she felt water form behind her eyes, her lips were quivering, longing for the touch they never felt.  
She dared open her eyes, only to want them to close again, but she couldn't. It was facing the cold, hard truth, and she must endure it. Hot tears desperately wanted to drop, but she held them back stubbornly, scanning the empty corridor for any trace of the other, any hint he was lingering, playing with her as she felt ready to drop and cry the wits out of her.  
It was only then she noticed the blood red rose in her pale hands._

She let the flower rest under her nose, washing her senses with cinnamon. She smiled as the soft petals tickled her flustered skin, comparing the softness between them and the hair of the red haired man. She let her finger trace along the stem, feeling the green thing nearly still alive at her touch, until she met a thorn. Without much thought, she pressed the tip of her finger against it, flinching only the slightest as the sharp point pierced her delicate skin. Her cerualn eyes showed curiousity as she observed a small drop of crimson liquid, the same qrimson liquid that always heated up her cheeks when he came close, started to form on her index finger. She held it over the bud, then let it drop in the centre of it, making the petal color deeper at the bottom. It created a nice effect, she thought, as she held the flower close to her nose again.  
"Now you're shy, too." she whispered.

* * *

old. yes. AkuNami. the world needs more of it. feel free to critique *~*


End file.
